Annabel Lee
by Darbles
Summary: Destiel fic based off the Poem Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe. Not sure if this was done before, felt like giving it a try anyways. Warning: Character death


_It was many and many a year ago, _

_In a kingdom by the sea, _

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know _

_By the name of Annabel Lee; _

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought _

_Than to love and be loved by me. _

"C'mon Cas, hurry up!" Dean called out, taking off his shoes and running into the sand. From behind him, Castiel rolled his eyes at the man's antics before taking off his own footwear and following after him. They reached the edge of the shoreline, and Castiel spread out a blanket from the basket he was carrying. He set it on the ground, opening the basket once more and pulling out food he had prepared for the picnic while Dean splashed around in the water.

Once it was ready, Castiel called Dean out of the water, and Dean sat down, joining him. When they had finished the food, Dean laid down, Castiel's head resting on his chest.

"This is perfect." Castiel sighed contently

"Yeah, perfect." Dean agreed.

I _was a _child _and __she__ was a child, _

_In this kingdom by the sea, _

_But we loved with a love that was more than love— _

_I and my Annabel Lee— _

_With a love that the wingèd seraphs of Heaven _

_Coveted her and me. _

Dean and Castiel shared a small house by the water. It was small, more like a cottage than a house, but it was still home. They worked odd jobs to pay rent, going out when they could afford it, but they were happy. They didn't need anything else except to be together every day, and forever.

From above the horizon, however, someone stood watching them.

_And this was the reason that, long ago, _

_In this kingdom by the sea, _

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling _

_My beautiful Annabel Lee; _

_So that her highborn kinsmen came _

_And bore her away from me, _

_To shut her up in a sepulchre _

_In this kingdom by the sea. _

The wind had grown rough, a storm unlike anything Dean had ever experienced was rolling in, turning the normally-calm sea into angry swells, waves mercilessly beating on the shoreline.

"Damn it Cas, where are you?" Dean muttered to himself, waiting at the window. Castiel had gone out this morning to help a fisherman bring in his load, before this storm blew in out of nowhere. Suddenly, Dean could make out a shape on the horizon. A small white boat appeared. Dean ran outside, wind whipping at his face and clothes. "Castiel!" He called out happily, waving at the boat.

Suddenly, a flash of lighting appeared, temporarily blinding him, thunder booming loudly overhead almost instantaneously. Dean blinked, eyes refocusing on the water, looking for the boat. He could make it out, just over the…

Dean froze. The boat was being swept up in a huge wave. Almost in slow-motion, Dean saw the wave pick it up, and toss it back down, crashing the boat into the water upside-down, capsizing the vessel.

"Casteil!" Dean screamed, running into the water. He sprinted through the shallows, jumping in fully, swimming as fast as he could. Every stroke was a battle, the current tossing him this way and that, sea water filling his mouth with every breath he took, salt stinging his eyes. After what felt like hours, he managed to make it out to where the boat had been, now reduced to bits wood scattered throughout the water. "C-Cas!" He yelled, choking. Finally he saw a familiar head of dark, messy hair bobbing in the water. He swam frantically over. As he approached, he could see that Castiel had been knocked unconscious. Taking him up over his shoulders, Dean started swimming powerfully back towards the shoreline. "Just hang on Cas! We're almost there!"

_The angels, not half so happy in Heaven, _

_Went envying her and me— _

_Yes!—that was the reason (as all men know, _

_In this kingdom by the sea) _

_That the wind came out of the cloud by night, _

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee. _

Dean managed to reach the shore, dragging Castiel's water-laden body onto the wet sand. Dean looked down at Cas' cold, white face, lips taking on a slightly bluish-hue from lack of oxygen. "Damn it Cas, wake up!" Dean said. He parted Castiel's mouth, tilting his head back and breathing deeply to bring air into Castiel's water-filled lungs. He broke away, gasping, watching for a reaction that did not come. Dean repeated the procedure until he couldn't breathe anymore, hitting Castiel on the chest repeatedly. He bent over Cas' body, it seemed so small now, placing his ear to Castiel's chest. Nothing. His heart had stopped.

"C'mon Cas, wake up. Cas, please….please y-you can't do this to me!" Dean said weakly, voice breaking. "Castiel, just wake up, okay?" Dean's voice broke, he looked at Castiel's lifeless face, and something shattered inside of him. "C-cas." He half whispered, half sobbed.

The figure on the horizon turned, and left silently.

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love _

_Of those who were older than we— _

_Of many far wiser than we— _

_And neither the angels in Heaven above _

_Nor the demons down under the sea _

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul _

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; _

Dean looked outside at the beautiful day. The air was clear and sunny, not a single cloud in the sky. The ocean was blue and calm, playfully lapping at the shore, accompanied by the sound of seagulls calling overhead. Out in the water, a shoot of water blew into the air from some passing pod of whales.

Dean watched it all, smiling faintly. "You should see this Cas, you would have loved it." He said, to the empty room.

_For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams _

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; _

_And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes _

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; _

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side _

_Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride, _

_In her sepulchre there by the sea— _

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

Dean made his way out to the little mound in the sand, moonlight turning the whole thing a glowing white. He laid down in the sand, surrounded by the wildflowers that had grown around the little tombstone. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the sea that they both loved so much.


End file.
